Marylaid Everlasting
Mary Everlasting, also known as the first official yoville ghost, has become very famous. Her hauntings began on January 14, 2013! On that very day a forumer on the yoville forums posted a story that had happened to him while playing in yoville, he talked about how a woman mysteriously appeared in his home before he could even log in, not many people believed him and many others believed he was just messing around! But then two days later on January 16, two more forumers reported the same thing. Because of her mysterious nature many have concluded that she was playing the role of a ghost. For the following days she started to show her self to more and more people. The paranormal activity got so intense that a forumer proposed holding a seance, they held it as an event, this was done on numerous occasions but the real specter refused to show up to any of them, making people even more curious! Later on they found her profile on yoville.com and apparently she started haunting on her first account but then abandoned it and made a new account, which she used specifically for haunting. It was later on found out that her full name was Marylaid Everlasting, this is also her forum name... There are currently 9 known in game sightings. Possibility of Encounter: Possible Mary Everlastings Yoville Profile ---> Mary Everlasting The Urban Legend Not much is known about her, but many discribe her as appearing as an innocent young woman, looking for her missing children, she is discribed as having black Mcfly hair with a white bridals dress and bleeding eyes. Its is unknown what happened to her children, but it seems tragic and apparently a man had something to do with it, which could be why she often mentions a male figure when she speaks. It is not yet known who her children were, or if they are still alive. No body is sure what caused her death, but some say it took place around January 12, 2013, then the first sighting of her ghost was reported 2 days later. Many believe that she was killed by another force, others thought that she died in some sort of accident. It is unknown why she wears a bloody wedding gown, but this might just have some sort of connection to her death. Appearance Her appearance is a bit blurry, in some stories she is described as wearing a veil, but it is not known if this is true. But it is definite that she wears black Mcfly hair and bloody eyes, with a wedding gown of some sort. Many claim that the wedding gown is covered with blood. Some even believe that she carries a knife around, but this was then later on reveled to be a false, as the real Mary Everlasting carried nothing in her hands. However some believe that she carried flowers in her hands, its unknown if this is true. Nature She would mysteriously appear in yovillians home, no one really knows how she gets in without having any access what so ever. She would remain quiet until she was yelled at or threatened to be kicked out. When first spotted she would start off by crying, and talking to her self, as if mourning. As this is happening she mentions her children multiple times. When confronted by the owner of the house she becomes either aggressive or just begins to freak out. Some have even claimed that she fought back by blaming them for the loss of her children, or simply using different methods of tricking or outwitting the victim. Abilities She indeed did have some "Special Powers" one was the Sof her avatar to walk in an unnaturally fast pace. Another was that she could not be kicked out of some ones house for some reason. She was tried to be kicked by 3 different forumers and none manage to kick her our of their home. In recent stories she developed some type of teleportation, when a forumer attempted to run away from her, and into the next room, she was already there, waiting for him to show up. Can she be Summoned? Many claim that Mary will show up to you if you make an event for her, but this is not true. But some have claimed success in placing a shrine of some sort in one of their rooms for her, then she leaves you a message claiming that she saw your shrine and thanks you, it is not known if this is true, many have claim to have tested it to no avail. Some relate this legend and compare it to Bloody Mary, and say that you can summon Marylaid by mentioning her name in a mirror a few times, this is not true either. So many have concluded hat there is no way of summoning her. Too many to count! Once the urban legend got too famous, many people created fake accounts and began to impersonate the ghost, this really ruined the fun. One day a forum troll created two fake accounts and pretended to be Mary everlasting, the other account was a yobaby with bleeding eyes to impersonate one of her children. This is one of the ones that really ruined it for every one else who was enjoying the legend, soon it was even too hard to tell which one was real. Today... Even today many still claim to see her haunting Yoville. Many still in fear of ever encountering her. And those who would give anything to find her... Fact or False? Fact! There are actual pictures of her invading another yovillians home. Also her profile page was found! So we can now say this, even if we still know very little about this mystery, we can now conclude that it was all indeed true! Category:Yovilles Urban Legends